PROJECT SUMMARY: PILOT CORE The proposed NIDA Center of Excellence, entitled Impact of Cannabinoids Across the Lifespan (ICAL), will test the hypothesis that non-physiological activation of the endocannabinoid system in adolescence ? caused by exposure to THC or one of its synthetic mimics ? initiates a reprogramming of the genetic and epigenetic processes that govern this system?s molecular structure, neuroanatomical architecture, and synaptic functions, ultimately producing persistent abnormalities in cognition and motivated behavior. To test this hypothesis, ICAL will deploy a vertically integrated strategy combining molecular, neuroanatomical, electrophysiological, and behavioral approaches. ICAL?s scientific and programmatic objectives will yield many opportunities for neuroscience and addiction researchers to explore exciting new avenues of research. ICAL?s Pilot Core is designed to fulfill two major objectives of the Center: (1) to foster innovative research that aligns with the Center?s scientific mission and maximizes use of its research resources; and (2) to provide high-quality career development activities and mentorship for junior investigators and/or investigators new to cannabinoid research. The Pilot Core will achieve these objectives via its annual competition for pilot funding. The Core Director, Christine Gall, PhD, is Professor and Chair of the Department of Anatomy & Neurobiology and Professor of Neurobiology & Behavior at UCI. Dr. Gall will supervise the recruitment of projects and oversee their progress in consultation with the Center director and co-director, the internal Steering Committee (SC) and External Advisory Group (EAG). The Center?s Administrative Core will provide clerical support for this Core. Junior investigators and/or investigators new to the field who receive ICAL pilot funding will be paired with senior faculty members who will provide mentorship during the pilot project funding period and after research is completed. In addition, pilot grantees will have access to the leadership and expertise of the SC and the EAG. The Pilot Core will serve as a conduit for the exploration of new ideas as well as an important venue for mentoring junior investigators and those new to the field. The Core?s leadership will work to ensure that the potential for each individual project and project investigator is fully realized. !